New Path, New World
by Tempestking
Summary: Hello, this is my first fanfic so please don't send too many flames… Anyway this fanfic is a crossover of Naruto and Dragon Quest 4 where Psaro is transported to the Narutoverse and trains Naruto. How will the one knownas the Manslayer live? What about Naruto? Read on and find out.
1. Prologue

Hello, this is my first fanfic so please don't send too many flames…

Anyway this fanfic is a crossover of Naruto and Dragon Quest 4 where Psaro is transported to the Narutoverse and trains Naruto. How will the one known as the Manslayer live? What about Naruto? Read on and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except plot changes.

Speech: "hey"

Thoughts: 'what?'

Entity speech: " **Die!"**

Entity thoughts: ' **What is this?** '

Jutsu/Spell/Special skill: fire style: Great fireball

After being saved by the Hero, Rose saved Psaro and allowed him to revert back to his original form with her ruby tears. Psaro joined the Hero and confronted Aamon who ordered Rose's kidnapping. Aamon uses the perfected version of the Secret of Evolution but is still defeated. After the battle Psaro thanks the Hero and leaves with Rose to return to their village, Rosehill. After years of peace Rose died of old age leaving Psaro alone.

Psaro took his Pandemonic Equipment and headed for the Cave of Dimensions to try and hopefully find a way to revive Rose and further extend her lifespan. Despite Rose being an elf Psaro still outlived her and it was his only desire to see her returned to him and hopefully extend her longevity so they can be together forever. Accompanying Psaro was a trusty monster known as Sir Roseguardian who always protected Rose in Psaro's absence. Psaro is tall with silver hair, pointy ears and red eyes, his appearance is similar to that of an elf. He wears the Pandemonic gear consisting of a sword, armor, helmet and shield. Sir Roseguardian looks like a knight clad in green armor with a shield and sword.

In the cave Psaro discovers an ancient stone.

'hm, what is this? 'he who lays hands upon this stone has power over dimensions, space and time. However results of your experience are unknown. Bear thee the courage?' I do this for you… Rose.'

With that said Psaro touches the stone.

After touching the stone something odd happens a portal which seems like a worm hole has spawned and sucks the 2 travellers inside.

In the Forest of Death, Konoha…

'What is this place? It seems quite peculiar… this is not what I desired…'

However Psaro's musings were cut short as a pack of 8 deadly wolves started to circle what they saw as their next meal.

How wrong they were…

Roseguardian took the front and as the wolves were about to pounce on Psaro. Due to his armor their attacks were ineffective and he easily took down 3 in 1 clean slash of his sword. Psaro casted kacrackle, a powerful spell that skewered the remaining 5 with sharp icicles.

'These creatures are similar to monsters and yet they seem… different. Time to find out where we are.'

In an alleyway a young boy in an orange jumpsuit is seen running away from an angry mob. He wears an orange jumpsuit, orange pants and a pair of goggles. This boy is Naruto, container of the Ninetailed demon fox, the strongest of the 9 bijuu in the Elemental Nations.

"Kill the demon brat!"

"He is to blame for the death of our Yodaime!"

"We will finish what the Yodaime started!"

These are the words of the angry mob chasing young Naruto who was frightened and sad for never knowing why everyone hates him.

'Why me? What have I ever done to them?' These are thoughts going through young Naruto's mind as he is running as fast as his little legs can carry him… until he reaches a dead end.

"He has nowhere left to run, get em!" an unknown villager was about to skewer Naruto with a pitchfork… Naruto closed his eyes… waiting for the pain to come… but it never came. He opened his eyes at the sound of screams. The villager was being burnt to a crisp.

"arrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggg, help me!"

And then nothing but ash remained and next to Naruto were 2 warriors

"Foolish human attacking one of their own and a child no less, once again humanity disgusts me." Spat Psaro with disgust.

"I-Its another demon!"

"Kill them all!"

The villagers charged only to be burnt to a crisp.

"Are you going to hurt me too?" said Naruto a bit weary of the strange man who saved him

"No young human, tell me why they intended to harm you." Enquired Psaro

Naruto was pained as he didn't know the answer, "I-I don't know… they called me a demon but I… I don't know why… why do they hate me?" said Naruto sadly.

"But one day I'm gonna be Hokage and then they'll acknowledge and respect me! Can you train me mister… pleeeeeeaaaaase?"

'Hm this human is strange… there is something that draws me to him… and also, I feel… some kind of entity inside him, power that is not his own. Strange. Perhaps…'

"Fine, what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the Leaf!"

"I am Psaro and this is Roseguardian"

As that was said Psaro sensed something and an anbu appeared

"Strangers the Hokage wishes to see you"

'Hokage? This kid wants to be that perhaps it is their leader.'

"Very well, however Naruto is to accompany me"

And with that the anbu took them to the Hokage via body flicker

'Interesting technique…'

"Good day strangers, I am Sarutobi the Hokage of the leaf."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And done! Hope I was not too shabby with the details, constructive criticism is welcome, no flames please if you have nothing helpful or good to say then please don't waste both our times.

Tell me what you think and if you feel I should continue the story


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first fanfic so please don't send too many flames…

Anyway this fanfic is a crossover of Naruto and Dragon Quest 4 where Psaro is transported to the Narutoverse and trains Naruto. How will the one known as the Manslayer live? What about Naruto? Read on and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except plot changes.

Speech: "hey"

Thoughts: 'what?'

Entity speech: " **Die!"**

Entity thoughts: ' **What is this?** '

Jutsu/Spell/Special skill: fire style: Great fireball

Chapter 1: S ranked secrets

"I am Psaro, and the is Roseguardian."

"Anbu, leave us. I heard you have killed some of the villagers…"

This was Naruto's time to add his 2 cents, "But jiji, this guy saved me, those villagers…"

His voice saddened, "They… They attacked me…"

At the mention of this the Hokage had a sad expression and a look of… Guilt?

At this point Psaro spoke, "Yes, I would like to know why those… Humans, attacked this young boy… and also I sense a strange entity within him."

Sarutobi was taken aback by this, 'how does this stranger know about that? But then again looking at his appearance he doesn't seem to be human.'

Sarutobi tensed, "First tell me, what are your intentions? If you seek to harm Naruto then…"

"I merely wish to know why he was attacked. If I had bad intentions I would not have saved his life."

This made Naruto happy.

Sarutobi relaxed a bit and explained the story of the Kyuubi and how Naruto had it sealed inside him by the Fourth, leaving out the part that the Fourth was his father of course. This saddened Naruto and he began to believe that he is the Kyuubi incarnate. Psaro decided to ease his pain.

"I see… He protected his village… Naruto, don't look so depressed."

At this Naruto was confused and he could no longer contain his tears.

"Why!? The villagers are right! I'm the Kyuubi! I'm… I'm a demon… a monster…"

Psaro narrowed his eyes… after all the pain it was amazing that this child had survived this long and it would be a shame for him to give up now just because of a bunch of foolish humans.

"You're wrong."

At this Naruto was a bit surprised, "What?"

"You're wrong, you're not the Kyuubi, you're the Kyuubi's Prison. You are your own person, in fact you are the only thing keeping the Kyuubi from going on a rampage and destroying this village. Those humans are just too foolish to see that."

The Hokage also tried to reassure the young lad, "His right Naruto, you are a hero. The villagers are too consumed by fear. I am truly sorry for the way your life has been… and sorry for not doing more…"

Naruto was shocked, these two, they praised him, this was something he was not used too.

Something bugged Psaro though, "Something is odd though… This Yodaime was a great man, so surely he would not just take a random child to endure a life like this."

The Hokage was surprised again, this man was sharp.

"That is an S rank secret as is the tale of the Kyuubi, I'm afraid I can't…"

"You said you were sorry you couldn't do more." Psaro interjected, "Prove it."

The Hokage massaged his temples, he was getting to old for this, why did Minato have to up and die?

"Very well, the Fourth's name was Minato Namakaze, his wife's name was Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto, they were your parents."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And done, Cliff hanger jutsu activated successfully!

Sorry I took so long to update, this chapter is shorter than the prologue but I want to keep each chapter at approximately 500 to 1000 words.

Hope it's ok and that I haven't forgotten anything.

Thanks for your input my good friend Wolfboy.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello, this is my first fanfic so please don't send too many flames…

Anyway this fanfic is a crossover of Naruto and Dragon Quest 4 where Psaro is transported to the Narutoverse and trains Naruto. How will the one known as the Manslayer live? What about Naruto? Read on and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except plot changes.

Speech: "hey"

Thoughts: 'what?'

Entity speech: " **Die!"**

Entity thoughts: ' **What is this?** '

Jutsu/Spell/Special skill: fire style: Great fireball

Chapter 2: Psaro sensei

"The Fourth Hokage was my dad?" Naruto beamed.

"Yes, I hope you understand that he had a good reason for sealing the Kyuubi inside you and that someday you may forgive him." explained the Third.

"I understand and I forgive him, my dad was a hero! And soon I'm gonna be a better Hokage than he was because that's my dream! Believe it!" declared Naruto with his goofy catch phrase.

The Third smiled and so did Psaro.

"He took the news quite well" They both thought.

"Naruto… Naruto pay attention!" The Third raised his voice so that the energetic blonde could snap out of his little trance.

Naruto turned attentively to the Hokage.

"That which we spoke of is S class secrets of this village, if word got out it would create panic and other villages might attempt to capture you and turn you into a weapon. Also you were given your mother's clan name to keep you hidden from your father's enemies"

Psaro spoke as if on cue, "That was foolish."

The third was puzzled at this, "What was?"

"The boy, he was already in pain and probably close to death here, in a place where he was supposed to be kept safe. Perhaps if this village had known about his heritage they might've atleast have the decency to not put him at the edge of death. Also if this village is the least bit competent then I'm sure you could protect him from other villages" Said Psaro, making the Third rethink his strategy.

'Perhaps he is right, I'm sorry Minato, I've been nothing but an old fool…'

"You're right, I've been indecisive, but no more… Tomorrow we will tell the whole village about your heritage."

Psaro smirked, this was easier than he thought.

"I would also like to take the boy under my wing. Oh and I'm not asking."

Naruto was excited now and started jumping for joy. "Really!? Can he jiji? Please! Please! Please!"

The Third smiled, "very well Naruto but settle down."

But of course his words fell on deaf ears.

"Kid settle down or I might change my mind." Said Psaro in a sinister voice

At this Naruto stood like a soldier and replied, "Yes Psaro sensei!"

Psaro and the Third chucked at the young boy's antics.

"Psaro if you are to train Naruto you must first agree a few conditions, to become a shinobi of the Leaf and protect this village." said the Third seriously.

"Shinobi? What does this… job entail?" enquired Psaro.

"As a shinobi you will do mission for the village. Missions have ranks and the higher the rank the more difficult the mission, will you accept.

Psaro considered it for a second before responding, "Working for humans? Fine guess I'll accept for the boy's sake, but I answer to no one, for my protection I will not tolerate incompetence from you humans."

"Very well, tomorrow I will have your skills tested to determine your rank as a shinobi, is that acceptable?" questioned the Third.

"Very well then" said Psaro.

Naruto got all excited again, "Yay Psaro sensei is gonna be a ninja, Believe it!

The third sweatdropped and suddenly Roseguardian disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Roseguardian!? What happen?"

"I believe he has returned to the land of summons." replied the Third.

"What do you mean?" asked Psaro.

"Was he not your summon creature?" asked the Third.

Psaro looked confused.

"Do you know what chakra is?" asked the Third this time, Psaro shook his head.

And so the old man went into professor mode and explained chakra, jutsu and summons.

Naruto, he was confused of course.

In return Psaro described magic. The two seemed similar and so Psaro tried a summon jutsu, a bit skeptical though.

There was a poof and a cloud of smoke revealing…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Look at that another cliff hanger lol

Hopefully action in the next chapter. Bye


	4. Chapter 3

Hello, this is my first fanfic so please don't send too many flames…

Anyway this fanfic is a crossover of Naruto and Dragon Quest 4 where Psaro is transported to the Narutoverse and trains Naruto. How will the one known as the Manslayer live? What about Naruto? Read on and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except plot changes.

Speech: "hey"

Thoughts: 'what?'

Entity speech: " **Die!"**

Entity thoughts: ' **What is this?** '

Jutsu/Spell/Special skill: fire style: Great fireball

Chapter 3:Psaro the Master of Monsterkind

The cloud of smoke revealed an imp!

Naruto was shocked and asked, "Psaro sensei, wh..what is…that?

The imp was happy to see his lord.

"L…Lord Tharo!? Have you Thummond me to take care of humans?"

Psaro smirked and tried to send the imp back. With a poof the imp disappeared.

Naruto was impress, "Can you teach me that please Psaro sensei."

Psaro agreed if Naruto pipe down and they were about to leave when the Third stopped them.

"Hold on, Naruto take this, it's the deed to the Namakaze estate, your parents' home, it's yours now, Psaro will accompany you and be your guardian. There is scrolls on jutsu and money. Perhaps Psaro could learn more about jutsu and decide what you should learn."

"Thanks jiji, you're the best." Naruto said happy to leave his dump of an apartment.

The Third smiled as they left. 'Take care of Naruto, Psaro'

When all was clear he decided to take a break and giggled as he took out an orange handbook.

At the Namakaze estate…

"Woah it's huge!" Beamed Naruto, he had taken Psaro with him to his old apartment so he could get his possessions. Psaro was disgusted at his apartment, it was beat down and inside it was messy and told Naruto from now on he'll learn to clean after himself or else…

Naruto agree of course a bit of fear was enough to make him agree vigorously.

Psaro also made sure the villagers who spoke of the Kyuubi were nothing but ashes, when Naruto was out of sight of course. Psaro remembered asked what was the punishment for revealing S class information, when answered Psaro grinned and the Hokage was a bit frightened.

Anyway the estate had many rooms, a large kitchen, lounge, garden and yard. After picking out rooms Psaro had told Naruto to go sleep. Naruto was a bit disappointed but listened to his new sensei.

Next day…

While Naruto attended the academy, Psaro and the Third were in one of the Leaf's many training grounds. Soon 3 figures appeared.

"Thank you for coming, this is Psaro and he willed be joining our ranks, you 3 will be testing his abilities as a means to determine his rank among us. Psaro, have you read up on chakra and jutsu?" asked the Third.

"I have." answered Psaro. Indeed, he read up on jutsu, chakra and the history of the Elemental Nations, the Namakaze estate was like a trove of knowledge, he even got to try out some jutsu, it was relatively easy, just like using magic. Psaro had an affinity for lightning and water.

"Alright, Kakashi, you will test Psaro using Taijutsu and Ninjutsu."

Kakaishi, a man with gravity defying silver hair and a mask covering the majority of his face except for his right eye.

"Yes Hokage sama" said kakashi lazily.

"Remember this is a spar, begin!" shouted the third.

Kakashi and Psaro took up battle stances. Kakashi charge and delivered a roundhouse kick. Psaro blocked but staggered a bit, Kakashi took the opportunity to deliver a thrust kick to Psaro's chest sending him into a tree.

'These humans are strong, chakra really helps them… hm, chakra can be used to enhance the body perhaps if I use it like that…'

Psaro's thoughts were cut short as Kakashi shouted Fire style: Grand Fireball, a massive ball of flames was sent towards Psaro who smirked. Water style: Water dragon! A giant dragon made of water cancelled out the great fireball. The Hokage was surprised, for he had seen Psaro who yesterday knew nothing of chakra use an advanced jutsu like that and what surprised him more was that he hadn't seen any hand signs! 'Is he a genius?' pondered the Third while the other 2 ninjas stared with blank expressions.

After the smoke cleared Kakashi was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he? Left, Right, Behind, Above?" just then Psaro sensed something below and jumped using chakra for an extra boost. Kakashi had just used his earth style: Headhunter but missed.

'How did he know? Is he a sensor?'

Water style: Water dragon said Psaro but Kakashi escaped with the Substitution.

Psaro and Kakashi were now standing with a bit of distance between them while facing each other. This time Psaro charged.

"Fast!" thought Kakashi before he was on the defensive but losing ground

Psaro delivered swift punches which Kakashi was barely fast enough to block. However this left his midsection open and he received a hard kick which sent him into a tree this time. Psaro gave him to time to breathe as he was already running towards Kakashi and caught him in a sphere of water. Water style: Water Prison said Psaro in a low voice.

Seeing this the Third called the match "Well done Psaro you may release him now."

Psaro complied, "Good fight for a human."

Kakashi had to ask, "You're not human?"

"Of course not." Replied Psaro in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Yes, good fight." Said Kakashi finally, he had held back of course but he wasn't expecting to lose.

"Psaro next is Kurenai Yuuhi and she will be using Genjutsu."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And done, my first fight scene not that long so I'm not expecting a "That's one of the 10 best fight scenes" beside it was brief, just practice kinda hope it wasn't too bad.

Till next time…


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as before, I, Tempestking own nothing, tis tragic.

Anyway…

Chapter 4: Genjutsu and Kenjutsu

Kurenai Yuhi, a raven haired beauty with red eyes which could be confused for the Sharingan. (You should know what she looks like I'm not so great at people's descriptions) She is known as the Genjutsu Mistress for her prowess in Genjutsu.

"Begin!" shouted the third was more…

Psaro tensed… and suddenly the woman disappeared, however his senses were screaming that something was off. Suddenly a tree sprouted behind him and he was entangled by the branches which seemed like it had gone crazy with fertilizer.

'So this is genjutsu…' as Psaro was pondering, Kurenai appeared above him from within the tree with a kunai at the ready.

"This is a mere parlor trick." declared Psaro and he flared his demonic energy which was released in a wave breaking the illusion easily. Kurenai and the other spectators were shocked.

'What was that energy?' was the thought that plagued their minds.

The Third seeing that this battle was over called the match.

"Good job completing the second match, now begins the final part, a test in kenjutsu, you are ready I take it?"

'Hm a test of swords?' Psaro smirked "I am."

"Then Yugao will be your final opponent." said the third noticing Psaro's smirk.

'He seems really confident in his sword skills'

Yugao, a purple haired women stepped forward with a kodachi.

'That sword is no match for my Pandemonic sword.' thought Psaro.

"Begin!"

And with that the two charged at each other.

Yugao striked first unleashing 3 flawless diagonal slashes, however it was effectively blocked.

Psaro went in for a horizontal slash but Yugao jumped backward evading the strike.

Satisfied with their first attempts they settled to get a bit more serious and engaged in a fierce battle of swordsmanship.

'This human woman is quite good' thought Psaro as Yugao got a small cut of his hair.

'Time to get a bit more serious.' And he made a dash appearing at her side.

'Fast!' thought Yugao as she found herself parrying a strong blow, however she staggered and Psaro was able to slash her shoulder getting a pint of blood on his sword. The blood soon dissolved in the sword giving Psaro a bit of extra energy.

Seeing the look on Yugao's face he explained, "This is the Pandemonic sword, with each attack I connect it replenishes my vitality."

Yugao was shocked, she had marveled at the beauty of the sword's design but she never thought it was that special.

'This changes a lot, he is equivalent to one of the seven swordsmen of the mist who wield legendary swords. With that, I can't afford to let this battle drag out.' She thought considering her next move

She created 2 clones and they formed a triangle with Psaro in the middle.

"Crescent moon dance!"

"Impressive, she is attacking at my blind spots."

Yugao and clones attack simultaneously.

Psaro moved to counter and dispelled the clones but he was unable to do anything about the final attack.

"Urgh!"

She got his exposed back however he was able to avoid taking damage to his vitals.

Yugao would not let this opportunity be wasted so she continued her assault.

She slashed downward, he dodged. She slashed diagonal, he blocked… barely. She twirled and unleashed a powerful downward slash and he blocked but left his mid-section exposed, she kicked but he managed to brush it aside with his free hand surprising her.

During her surprise he slammed the hilt of his sword into her stomach.

She winces trying to ignore the pain.

"It's over." He says and he cuts deeply into her shoulder.

She bites her tongue trying to ignore the pain.

"I yield." She says in a pained voice and he removes the sword. She winces again, the cut is deep.

As the battle ends his sword heals his wounded back.

"Well done Psaro, you have done well. Although I think you went a bit extreme with that last attack. You two, take her to receive treatment." Ordered the Third but Psaro intervened.

"That won't be necessary, Fullheal.'

Yugao's wound had healed instantly, she stared wide eyed at her shoulder, not even a scar!

"What kind of medical ninjutsu is this?" she asked him

"It's not, its magic, a healing spell." He said like it was so obvious.

Once again he shocked the ones around him.

"Magic!? Spells, its real." Were among the things in their minds.

"It seems you have interesting techniques." Mused the third.

'You think!?' thought Kakaishi and Kurenai.

"Psaro, you have proven yourself today. From this day forward you shall be a special jounin of the leaf."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another Chapter done.

I finished this at 5:13 due to insomnia. I didn't feel it was that great as I had a bit of trouble describing the fight but I hope you liked it, perhaps now I can sleep…


End file.
